A transformer in many electrical devices is an essential element for converting high voltage, low current electrical energy into higher current, lower voltage for use in a particular electrical device. Transformers typically have electrical leads which bring current into and out of the transformer for use in the remaining portions of the electrical circuit, whatever that may be.
In manufacturing processes often the connection between the electrical lead and the transformer is one of the weaker links in the electrical system. Due to other connections made within the circuitry, there may be some strain imposed on the interface between the lead and the transformer, eventually causing a break in the circuit. It is desirable to have a strain relief of the lead to ensure that such a break does not occur. Often the strain relief mechanisms, if included at all, are located remote from the transformer and require additional steps during manufacture which raises the cost of the circuit.
The invention described herein overcomes many of the problems noted above by employing a structure which not only relieves the strain, but also enhances the manufacturing process. Features of the invention are achieved by a support structure which cooperates with the clamping mechanism and the transformer to simultaneously achieve several goals. This support structure, as will be described in the preferred embodiment, includes posts spaced form one another with a boss located between them and having a recess therein as one part of the clamping mechanism. The other part includes a support plate having a drum portion extending therefrom which is complementary to the recess in the boss. The support plate, in addition to being part of the clamping mechanism, also provides a basis for supporting the transformer thereon such that the assembly steps are substantially reduced and the stress relief mechanism is integral with the support structure for the transformer.
The above has been a brief description of some of the features of applicant's invention and the deficiencies of the prior art. Other features will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the detailed description of the preferred embodiment which follows.